User blog:NightFalcon9004/Phineas and Ferb vs Mac and Bloo. Epic Cartoon Rap Battles 4
The two step-brothers from Phineas and Ferb capable of making anything, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, and the kid and his imaginary friend from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Mac and Bloo, rap against each other to see who is the more creative couple of friends. Beat produced by Cacola Mac is in italic, Bloo is in bold Announcer: (0:00 - 0:10) EPIC CARTOON RAP BATTLES! VS! BEGIN! Phineas Flynn: (0:10 - 0:32) Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! Let's get creative against this pair and show them a real set of brains! Like boredom, we'll beat you any day anyways, so run back to Foster's! We prove the impossible like a young set of Mythbusters! I'm a child prodigy, thinking big to make new ideas. You'll be bruised more than Wilt at the end of his basketball career. It's like Calvin and Hobbes: this cuckoo Coco dodo duo's crazy! There's a list of possibilities to destroy you, so there's no time for us to be lazy. Mac and Bloo: (0:32 - 0:53) Aren't you too young to to be spitting out raps? That should make it more humiliating when we totally whoop your ass! You'll be all like "Boo-hoo!" when we make you two feel Bloo. You're running your mouth longer than Goo, making less sense than Cheese would, too. What you make may be what the world's never seen, But I mean, it's the same routine. Soon you'll run out of machines. We can think up doper lines faster than you ask where Perry went. For a triangle-headed boy, you shape up to be a real disappointment. Ferb Fletcher: (0:53 - 1:14) Well, now you're fighting me. This is how the game ends with disruption. The clock's striking three; best put your lame friend up for adoption. What, too afraid to be outmatched, you third-grade outcast? Our minds make wonders during summer vacation While your victories are another part of your imagination! This witty Brit spits hits to shits throwing a fit 'Cause my sick tricks against this kid and blue dick make y'all sob like a chick flick! Better learn some self-defense, attacks on Mac get as ugly as Terrence, And when I'm through trading blows with your Bloo Q. Kazoo, I'll reveal the reality of your weak imaginary friends! Mac and Bloo: (1:14 - 1:36) Sheesh, you were better off without saying any words, Ferb! With your pants high up to your neck, you always dress like a nerd! You may say our friends aren't the best, but yours are less to impress. There's a math geek, a bully, some Girl Scout pests in their vests. It's time to break your contraption, and we'll leave you guys so busted! Still think you're creativity kings? Ha, more like Duchess! So when your mom comes home to ask what you did, Tell her you won a rap battle and she'd sooner believe Candace. Announcer: (1:36 - 1:47) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC CARTOON RAP BATTLESSSSSSSSSS! Who won? Phineas and Ferb Mac and Bloo Category:Blog posts